


why did you come to my home?

by jangyeeuns



Series: hallow-scream. [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, It kind of Works, and ask it to find her a girlfriend, yoohyeon decides to play with a ouija board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangyeeuns/pseuds/jangyeeuns
Summary: yoohyeon settles in for a solo slumber party but ends up receiving an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: hallow-scream. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	why did you come to my home?

[ text from : yoohyeon ] i'm so bored  
[ text from : yoohyeon ] i think i'm gonna play with that ouija board bora got a while back?   
[ text from : yoohyeon ] might as well creep myself out since it's halloween and i'm home alone lmaoo  
[ text from : yoohyeon ] gonna see if any demons wanna be my gf 

[ text from : handong ] lmao you're so dumb  
[ text from : handong ] wait, you aren't serious are you?  
[ text from : handong ] the fact you're not texting me back makes me concerned  
[ text from : handong ] if you actually get possessed and i don't even get to see you because i'm still in fucking china i'm going to be so pissed at you

the light of day has long since faded from the sky and turned to dusk and then to full dark, shrouding the world in quiet and that certain unsettling feeling one may get upon standing in the middle of a shadowy forest in solitude for too long. as the hours of night turn over to the hours of morning, yoohyeon's fingers rest on a planchette atop the familiar face of a ouija board game. her dark gaze flicks around the room expectantly, but after a few long moments she utters a sigh of disappointment and turns back to the game at hand. the carpet is soft under her hands as she sits back and takes her hands off the planchette, rolling her eyes and regarding the board with disdain. 

**"nothing. figures."**

as she moves to begin putting the game away and back into its rightful box, she hears a sound from down the stairs which sounds like someone knocking on the door. for a moment she finds herself nervous. _who would be visiting at such a strange hour?_ trick or treating has long since ended, all of the children returned home to put their candy away and take off their costumes and go to sleep. her roommates are both out of town, one out of the country and the other miles and miles away and not set to return for another couple of weeks. and yet... as she sits and pauses to consider whether or not she should investigate the strange noise, she hears it again. a very clear double knock against the wood of the front door. a little more urgent this second time, a little less passive. leaving the ouija board halfway spilled out onto the carpet, she stands and grabs her cell phone from the bedside table and makes her way downstairs. 

the downstairs of the house is still well lit, all the lights turned on in order to reassure herself since she's never much liked being home alone and it's all too easy for little things to find their way under her skin and tug at her nerves. just like now. just like the uncomfortable feeling crawling up her spine as she takes the last step from the stairs and toward the front door. with no peep hole and no windows accompanying the door, the only option she has is to open it a crack and peer out in the hopes that whoever is on the other side doesn't have a gun or immediately push it open and she can slam it closed if necessary. although she's well aware the odds are ultimately against her in this situation, she slides the deadbolt and turns the lock so she can peek around the edge of the wood and out onto the front porch. she's even more confused then, when she sees what - or rather who - is on the other side. 

a girl stands on her porch, calm and collected as she looks up to meet yoohyeon's gaze through the tiny gap. a girl with fading blue hair and a striking set of yellowish brown eyes, dressed in an oversized tee with what looks like a worn out band logo on the front and a pair of denim shorts. a cursory glance behind her doesn't show any suspicious cars or burly men lurking in the yard or street beyond, so she opens the door a little bit wider and regards the girl with furrowed brows and apprehension. 

**"can i help you?"**

it takes a long time to receive an answer, and for a collection of heartbeats she almost thinks that perhaps the stranger didn't hear her at all. or that perhaps she hadn't even spoken. but just when she's about to repeat herself, the girl's head tilts to one side and she nods, shoving her hands into her pockets as she shifts from one foot to the other. 

**"actually, i'm here to help you."**

her voice is lower than expected - but oddly comforting given the situation at hand. yoohyeon swallows hard and leans against the door frame, holding the door handle in one hand and the door frame with the other. it's such a weird statement, one that doesn't make much sense, but she figures there's no harm in humoring this girl. maybe she's drunk. maybe she's high. how did she get here? if there's no car in sight she couldn't have driven unless she parked somewhere else, or unless her car broke down and she walked all the way here to ask for help. but then that wouldn't make any sense either. thoughts still racing through her head, she just nods in return. 

**"uh, sure... what's up?"**

the girl doesn't blink. actually, maybe she hasn't blinked since she got here. since this conversation started. _has she even breathed?_ yoohyeon focuses on watching the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest in time with her breath and tries to calm herself down and convince herself all her suspicions are overreactions and she's being dumb. there's something eerie about the yellow undertones of the girl's eyes. the color is in all the wrong places, seeping too far into her pupils, flickering in and out as if someone just tried to recreate what an eye should look like without having much of a reference. maybe it's the lighting, maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her. but the girl still doesn't blink. 

after another brief pause, the girl's eyes raise to check the number on the house, a few inches from yoohyeon's head next to the door. and then they move back to her face, still unblinking. **"i don't know. _you_ called _me_."**

if she was confused before, now she's absolutely bewildered and taken aback. what is this girl talking about? _called her?_ she seems too calm to be on any kind of drugs. seems too collected and put together to be suffering some kind of breakdown. so instead, yoohyeon decides to humor her and just takes a small step back with the full intention to close the door in the stranger's face if this gets any weirder. **"i didn't call anyone. you must have the wrong house."**

now, the girl smiles. it's a slow smile, starting at the corners of her lips and tugging her mouth into the proper shape until finally it pulls back enough to show teeth that at a first glance seem a little bit sharper than they should be. she shakes her head, but she doesn't make any moves toward yoohyeon or try to come into the house and that at least makes her feel a little more at ease in an otherwise very unsettling situation. 

**"of course you did. isn't that the whole point of the game?"**

yoohyeon feels her blood run cold. immediately her grip on the door's handle gets tighter and she turns to glance over her shoulder as if this is going to be some kind of prank and one of her friends is going to be there telling her they got her. no one is there. the house is still empty. and when she turns back to the porch the girl's eyes have dropped all pretenses of being human and the irises are as yellow as a cat's might be, hands still in her pockets and her position still a comfortable distance away. yoohyeon jumps, an audible gasp slipping from her lips before she catches herself and presses a hand over her mouth. surely she's fallen asleep and this is some sort of bad dream, surely she's just hallucinating all of this out of fear. she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out and instead she finds herself just staring wordlessly at the girl - creature on her porch in abject terror. 

**"can i come in? it's cold out here and my feet hurt."** she asks.

yoohyeon doesn't even know how to begin to respond to such a question. it takes far too long for her voice to start working again but finally she's able to force _something_ out. **"um... are you going to kill me? or like, take my soul?"**

the girl - thing seems amused, but as her eyes flicker back to that unearthly brown she shakes her head and gives a more human version of a smile. her hands are still deep in her pockets and she doesn't seem all that threatening aside from the obvious implication that she might have been summoned by the ouija board now laying strewn across the upstairs carpet. that she could - and probably is - something called forth by a stupid spirit game from some darker plane of existence. it doesn't take long for her to respond, and there's laughter in her voice as she does. **"no. unless that's what you wanted me here for."**

yoohyeon shakes her head and looks over the girl one more time before stepping back and opening the door to allow her to come inside. maybe that's bad judgment on her part, but what else is she really supposed to do at this point? lock a demon out of her house and say _sorry i called you forth from hell or whatever but you're kinda freaky so i'd rather you go back to where you came from?_ somehow she doubts it works like that. 

the girl steps inside, making sure to leave plenty of space between the two as she slips by and comes to stand on the ugly carpet that adorns the front hall of the home. **"so..."** she starts, and yoohyeon takes note of the way she looks around at everything with a childlike sense of wonder and interest. **"i've never really done this before. this place is really... blue."** she motions to the blue curtains in the living room, the light blue couch, the blue rug. and then she turns to yoohyeon and smiles again, tucking her hands back into her pockets in a way that makes her shoulders slouch forward like an insecure teenager on a first date. **"what'd you actually want? from the game, i mean."**

what a question. and there are so many ways she could answer, but she finds that just thinking about it draws up a pink flush to her cheeks and makes her face and ears feel hot. as she laughs nervously and glances toward the stairs that lead back upstairs, she finds herself answering in a hushed tone - as though she's embarrassed by the answer. and perhaps she is. **"oh... i..."** her gaze draws down to the floor beneath her feet and she shrugs. **"i was... lonely and bored. i just thought it would be fun."** she thinks about her texts to handong, wonders if this stranger is privy to that kind of information. if she could hear the words said during the game, the jokes about how badly she wanted a girlfriend and how nice it would be to have one.

there's quiet for a short period and then she hears the girl move. she wonders if she's said too much, if that's a stupid response or maybe the whole thing was a ruse and the end game here truly is to kill her and leave her in the front hallway for her two roommates to find whenever they happen to return. but the warm smile she sees when she looks back up does enough to reassure her that neither of those options is the case, and the demon that looks like a girl looks up the stairs toward her room before turning back to her and nodding. **"i can keep you company!"**

it's spoken with such genuine excitement that for a moment it feels like she's back in elementary school having someone over for a sleepover. and it's nice not to be alone, even if it is a stranger with inhuman yellow eyes standing in her front hallway on halloween night. she's hesitant to accept the offer, but the girl seems so truly excited and enthusiastic that she feels like it would be blatantly rude to refuse, especially coldly. instead, she takes a deep breath and nods, finally returning the smile with one of her own. **"okay,** **"** she says. **"i'm... yoohyeon, by the way. and if you do decide to kill me my roommates probably won't be happy."**

the demon - girl laughs, but she holds up a hand in a familiar gesture. pinkie extended from her hand and the rest of her fingers curled in. it feels alien in this moment even though yoohyeon recognizes it well, but she doesn't hold up her own pinkie in response just yet. **"yubin."** the girl says. **"i promise i won't kill you."** maybe she senses the hesitance in the way yoohyeon doesn't raise her own hand to complete the gesture so she emphasizes the gesture again. **"pinkie promise. even a demon can't break a vow."**

 **"pinkie promise. but you have to stay."** yoohyeon is surprised how soft and warm yubin's hand is when she finally locks their pinkies together, but it's a pleasant sort of surprise. as she motions for yubin to follow her up the stairs and wonders if there's any popcorn in the kitchen cabinets she thinks to herself that maybe this wasn't such a waste of time after all. 

the sun comes up in the morning and the first rays of light trickle through the blinds, casting watercolor bands of golden glow over the tangled up figures of two girls asleep on the floor. she doesn't leave that morning, nor the morning after. 

even a demon can't break a vow.


End file.
